


There's Barely Time for Us to Breathe

by dommific, ken_ichijouji (dommific)



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M, for maypirate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-02
Updated: 2010-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-17 06:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dommific/pseuds/dommific, https://archiveofourown.org/users/dommific/pseuds/ken_ichijouji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim is always in motion. Bones is always watching.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's Barely Time for Us to Breathe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Friedcheesemogu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Friedcheesemogu/gifts).



> Present tense? Sex too, I guess. Or something.

_**Fic: There's Barely Time for Us to Breathe 1/1**_  
Title: There's Barely Time for Us to Breathe  
Series: Star Trek XI  
Rating: NC-17  
Notes: Present tense? Sex too, I guess. Or something.  
Summary: Jim is always in motion. Bones is always watching.  
Disclaimer: There are a lot of people (Roddenberry, Paramount, Bad Robot) that own the rights to Kirk and McCoy. I am not one of them and I mean no harm.

Yeah I don't know. I needed something different from all the series fics I've been writing the last few months. I wanted something serious and it's different from my normal writing style so I just...I'll just leave this here.

I wrote this in a friend's den while on a vacation trip of sorts. (Hello to you, [](http://sky-dark.livejournal.com/profile)[**sky_dark**](http://sky-dark.livejournal.com/)!) For [](http://maypirate.livejournal.com/profile)[**maypirate**](http://maypirate.livejournal.com/)! Happy birthday to you!

Title from the Postal Service song [There's Never Enough Time](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WopOSgbweSU). Which also could have worked, I guess.

I know, I know, hockey AU, Gossip Trek, To the End, I know. I promise I will get on the ball with those soon.

Contrary to assumptions, Jim is actually very skilled in his movements; skilled enough to make Bones wonder if he was born like that or if it's something he's honed over time like his poker face or his ability to match Bones drink for drink at the dives they used to frequent. There's a decisiveness, a purpose to his actions. Every gesture, every _motion_ has its reason and there is always an answering set of tells and events in the planes of his body.

See this here, for example.

Bones is laying in the bed, half covered by the sheets, half having kicked them off. He's naked in the controlled air of the ship and he oddly finds himself hot. Jim's smile is luminous as he gently traces a line down the side of Bones' face with two fingers.

“I'm getting some water,” he says after what feels like hours.

Jim's spine curves slightly and he smoothly gets out of the bed. His steps are sure as he pads his way to the replicator, not scuffling his feet, never scuffling because that's just not Jim. Jim takes his time, always taking his time, always deliberate.

Bones is willing to concede that Jocelyn or anyone else that he has ever been with moved in a similar way. The point isn't that, the point is that he's only ever (bothered to or needed to or _both_ ) noticed with Jim. Bones pays fascinated attention to the ways that Jim's fingers flex around a stylus, the ways he guides his chair, the unhurried way he enters in his access codes to the keypads. These things don't really disprove the theory, but they still demonstrate just how special Jim is.

Jim returns with a glass of water and he takes a long drink with closed eyes. He carefully places it onto the nightstand before giving Bones all of his attention once more.

Everyone assumes that Jim is just as good at manipulating the bodies of others and they would be absolutely right.

Jim is wearing a softer smile than before, close-lipped and resolute. His eyes narrow a bit as he gracefully slides one hand down Bones' arm, his fingers tracing a path that only he sees. Jim's head tilts to one side as he lightly grasps his wrist.

“You have freckles practically everywhere.”

Jim tugs a little and Bones turns over, no fighting, no resistance. Almost immediately, Jim settles behind him and his weight is a comforting payoff. Bones pushes his legs open to let him in closer.

Jim brushes his lips behind Bones' ear, sending shivers down and through his body.

There's a pause as Jim shifts and elegantly grabs something from the bedside table. Bones hears the faint sound of a cap being opened and before long he's gasping as two slick fingers slide in and out of him again and again. Bones' arms shake a little as Jim starts to push into him.

Jim carefully choreographs their movements together, his hands caressing in tempo with his knees gliding against Bones' thighs. It's just like how Jim always moves, it's maddening and it's slow and intense.

The thing is, anything and anyone Jim touches becomes some kind of expansion of himself. It is crazy and it is reckless but it is also just how these things go. Bones always does everything on Jim's terms and this is naturally not an exception.

The pushing and the moaning start to make Bones breathe a little faster, make him bite his bottom lip a bit harder. Bones comes suddenly all over the sheets with a loud gasp, his arms still shaking; Jim utters his approval and follows not too long after. He always makes sure to bring him there first, holding his own climax as he waits for Bones to reach his.

They breathe, in and out and together. Jim plants a kiss in between Bones' shoulder blades as he slides out from and off of him. One of his pale hands glide again down Bones' arm and once more he gently tugs. He rolls onto his back like a doll, Jim smoothly lying next to him. Arms encircle his waist and Jim kisses him softly.

There's something in this.

There's something in the way that they've done this dozens of times, because Jim is always leading and Bones always follows.


End file.
